Poisoned Water
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: I'm Naruto Uzumaki, i was raised by the Water Dragon Neptune and have a lacrima implanted in me making me a 3rd generation Dragon Slayer. i was once a part of Sabertooth but recent events caused me to leave... where do i end up. Fairy tail was Naruto/Yukino now Naruto/Yukino/Mirajane
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I was searching through stories in both Naruto/Fairy tail and regular old Fairy Tail sections and barely found any Naruto/Yukino or OC/Yukino respectably. This kind of made me sad since I actually like her as a character and want to read more stories with her as a pairing since they are few and far between.**

Year x777 July 7th

"DAD! DAD WHERE ARE YOU!" a fourteen year old Naruto yelled with tears starting to fall out of the corners of his eyes… "Didn't you love me?" he whispered before he remembered his training and his father's last words to him.

_Flashback:_

_A four Naruto sat in front of his father as he just finished explaining the basics of Water Dragon Slayer Magic. "Always remember that water is fluid and flexible. Water can be boiling hot or frozen solid. You can turn your water into an Acidic compound if you so wish. That is what we will be working on first. Getting you used to changing the temperature and density of the water. We can work of the acid at a later date. Now go over to the lake and put your hand on the surface of the lake. Your first exercise is to freeze the lake with your magic."_

"_Right, I'll get mastered in less than a week just you watch!" Naruto told his father with a fire burning in his eyes._

_Five days passed and Naruto stood in front of his father "I did it dad, I did it!" he shouted._

_His father smiled, "good job. Now the next step is to make the water boiling hot to the point where it starts to evaporate." He told his son._

_Naruto smiled up at his foster father, the Water Dragon Neptune, "Yes father!" and with that he was off again to the lake to master the new task given to him, which he completed in a week._

_Naruto once again stood in front of his father and waited for his next task. "Now my son, you must freeze the lake, boil it right after and then freeze the lake again. You must be able to do this within seconds. Once you do that we will work on Acid." Neptune told his son._

_Naruto nodded and this task took up all of two months to master. Neptune smirked and thought _"maybe, just maybe he will be the one to gain the Lacrima. All the others failed to gain my favor and gain the power… the power of my father. The power of the Poison Dragon. He made two lacrima's but one was taken by some brat… Naruto you just might be the one."

"_Come Naruto, sit down." Naruto did as instructed, "Now, the acidic aspect of your training is very dangerous. You must keep a strong will and concentration until it becomes as easy as breathing. Acid eats through just about everything. It melts, it decays… it destroys. Always keep this in mind. Now you are going to make the lake into a large vat of acid which will decay everything we throw into it in mere seconds. Now go." Neptune instructed. _

_Naruto hopped to his feet and rushed to the lake and did his very best to master this new task. This task was by far the most difficult yet as it took him four months to get it down just right._

_Naruto lay down sleeping as his father watched over him, "Yes sleep Naruto, you will need it for tomorrow since we will begin your training in the offensive and support techniques of the Water Dragon Slayer."_

_Three years later Naruto, now seven years old stood in front of his father. "Good job Naruto you have mastered the Water Dragon's Roar with boiling water and Ice water or ice in general as well as Acid, the Water Dragon Monsoon Sphere, Water Dragon's Bombardment, Water Dragon's Burst with boiling water and Acid while also creating a beam on ice which you called "ice Beam" (Pokemon), and Water Dragon's Pressure Fist. You still have quite a bit of spells left to learn and master… also I have a special gift planned for you if you can master all the basic spells by the time you turn ten… that includes Ocean Drive." Neptune smirked._

_Naruto grinned like a maniac and spoke with determination, "Bring it on Dad, what ever you got I'll take it head on and master everything you throw at me!" _

_Three years later Naruto stood in front of his father while panting, "How… what that… father?" he asked between pants. _

_His father laughed "That was great son, you have now mastered, Water Dragon's Tail, Water Dragon's Crushing Fang, Water Dragon's Shredding Fin, Water Dragon's Geyser, Water Dragon's Wing Attack, Water Dragon's Claws, water Dragon's Diving horn, Water Dragon's Water Blades, the advanced spells Hydro Aqua Devastation, Deepmine Dome, Pressure Crash." _

_Naruto grinned as he father continued "Now you have to master all the rest of the advanced spells including the various Leviathan Rage techniques. And the Unique spells along with Dragon Force… which will become easier with my gift to you. As today is your birthday."_

"_Really dad? What is it?" Naruto asked excitedly. _

_Neptune smiled lovingly at his son, "I'm going in implant this lacrima into you. If will give you the powers of my father, the Poison Dragon. You will have to master those spells as well. Now I will implant this lacrima into you while you sleep as it will be easier for the magic to settle and meld with your body. Now I do believe it is time for you to sleep anyway." Neptune told Naruto._

_Four years later:_

_A Fourteen year old Naruto stood in front of his father "Ok dad's what's next?" he asked._

_Neptune said to his son, "I have nothing left to teach you my son. You have learned a lot faster than any of my previous foster children. You are the first to master every single thing I have taught. You mastered the four Leviathan Rage Techniques, Dragon Force, Water Dragon's Concealing Mist, Water Dragon's Lance, Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang, Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust, Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw, Poison Dragon's Scales, Poison Dragon's Grip Strike, Poison Dragon's Roar, Poison Dragon's Twin Fang, Poison Dragon's Guard, Poison Dragon's Sharp Horn and Poison Drive. You have even created you own spells in your free time. Just remember that you are my son and that I love you very much and that I will always be with you even if I'm gone… my memory lives on in you. Now relax for the day my son… you've earned it!_

_Naruto beamed at the praise and went to go relax among the animals of the forest surrounding the lake and cave that he lived in for the past twelve years since Neptune found him when he was two._

_The next day Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar clearing and utterly confused with his father nowhere nearby…_

_Flashback end:_

Naruto wandered through the forest and into town before coming across something that he had only heard stories about from his father… a guild. "Hmm, Sabertooth. Might as well see if I can get in."

Two years later (4 years before cannon)

Naruto just returning from a mission with two little brats who happened to by Dragon slayers like him. oh man is he happy to be back at the guild so that he can see his Yukino-Chan… his girlfriend. It's almost their one year anniversary of being together.

Naruto walked through the doors of the guild and saw Yukino about to shed teas as their master yelled at her "You have shammed this guild by losing to her. As punishment you are to strip and be chased out of this guild and you are no longer a member of Sabertooth!" the master yelled.

And so she did as told and Naruto grabbed her clothes and turned towards his master. "I'm sorry master but since she is no longer in the guild I'll be leaving as well. Farewell… you just lost one of your most powerful S-Class Wizards." Naruto then turned to his two young charges "Sting, Rogue… stay strong. Become powerful and stand by each others sides and always, always watch each others backs. If you have something to protect… only then will you truly be strong."

Naruto then ran out of the guild after Yukino and found her out in the forest crying her heart out. Naruto walked up to her as they guild marks faded away into nothing. Naruto placed her clothes down next to her and got down on one knee and hugged her. Completely ignoring the fact that she is naked.

He pulled away from her and smiled "Come Yukino, get dressed and we can go to another guild. I have a friend who is a member of Fairy Tail. I'm sure he can help us get into his guild." Naruto told her.

She nodded with tears in her eyes and though sniffles said "O-ok… Naru-kun?"

"hmm?"

"Thank you, you have always been there for me. I can't thank you enough." She said.

Naruto smiled warmly at her "you love is more than enough Yukino. You know that."

With that Yukino got dressed and they went to their apartment and packed up all their stuff before paying their landlord for the next month's rent so that they can leave for Magnolia Town.

On the train:

Naruto and Yukino sat side by side with Yukino leaning on him with her head in the crook of his neck.

"Who is your friend in Fairy Tail and how did you meet?" Yukino asked her boyfriend.

Naruto glanced at her, "Her name is Mirajane. I've met her on quite a few missions in these past few years and it started with a respect between us as strong individuals with a will to protect what we care about. Eventually we got to know each other and formed a friendship." _**(Up to you all if Mirajane gets added to the pairing)**_

"**Attention all passengers we have arrived at Magnolia Town"**

Naruto smiled at Yukino who smiled back "Well, it's time to see if we get accepted into this guild."

The two walked out of the Magnolia Station and continued onto the guild at rather sedate pace while taking in the sights since most of the time when a town has a guild they simply go to that guild for requests… that means that Naruto and Yukino haven't been to Magnolia before.

Naruto and Yukino stood outside a tall building for a few minutes just taking in the thought of being in a new guild made them nervous since Sabertooth was **VERY** strict.

Naruto took a deep breath and pushed the door open and walked in. there was a brawl going on which stopped as soon as the door opened with two newcomers entering the guild hall. Some people whispered _hat are two members of Sabertooth doing here? Especialy one of their S-Class Wizards and one of their A-Class Wizards."_

A small elderly man walked up to them "Hello, how may I help two members of the Sabertooth Guild today?" he asked before noticing their eyes looking down at the floor and the nervousness of the two in front of them.

"You mean two former members… due to the punishment Yukino-Chan received for losing a battle she was to Strip and be chased out of the guild as well as be excommunicated… ALL FOR LOSING A BATTLE!" Naruto said while yelling at the end.

The elderly man used his magic to grow bigger and but her hands on each of their shoulders "Its ok, let me guess. You want to know if you can join us here at Fairy Tail?" he asked.

Naruto and Yukino Nodded "I first heard about this guild from a girl that I would run across on missions from time to time… Mirajane."

People then looked at Mira who then nodded back before saying "Yeah, he's my friend. He also defiantly earned his S-Class Rank. Thugh what type of Magic he uses is still a mystery to me and from what he told me most people in his guild don't even know what his magic is. I only know that it revolves around Water and Poison magic."

The elderly man nodded "Well, let me introduce myself. I'm the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov. Now where would you like your fairy tail marks and in what color."

Yukino smiled happily and answered "On the lower left side of my stomach in blue please." Makarov nodded and placed the Guild Mark.

Naruto thought for a moment and answered, "I'll have it on just below my left shoulder in blue as well but with a red outline." Makarov nodded as Naruto rolled up his sleeve for him to place the Guild Mark.

"Well now that that's done there is only two things left to do first is to announce that we now have another S-Class Wizard and the Second… TO HAVE A PARTY TO WELCOME THE NEWEST MEMBER'S OF OUR FAMILY!" Makarov spoke while yelling at the end getting a loud round of cheers.

Naruto looked at Yukino and she gave him a hug which he returned. "I think I'll like it here." She admitted.

"Yeah, me too"

**Alight everybody let me know how you liked it. I tried to go slower than I usually do since many people review about my chapters being rushed. That is mostly because I want to get to cannon but I hope this little chapter, which is longer than most of the chapters I make nowadays, is well liked and gave enough back story for people to be at least a little sated. **

**Now I would like to make a small announcement. I'm going to try my hardest to focus on this story and Dragon Blood since Dragon Blood is being really well received by my faithful readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody I'm back and I just opened by X-Mas Stocking and I am chewing on some airheads and I would like to take this time to respond to some reviews.**

**LordDeuce: yeah man it didn't seem like a bright idea to me to have Naruto at Sabertooth for a few chapters and then leave and go to fairytail for the rest of the story.**

**Firegodvargas: are you fucking mental? This is fanfiction you idiot. In my stories I am GOD! I can have sting and Rouge anywhere I want and do whatever I want… they could be gay in this story (not that I would do that since I'm not into Yaoi). Also this IS before cannon as in before Lucy is introduced not as before cannon GMG… the frozen in time gap can't even be considered a new show since it is still a part of cannon you dumbass. If it was a new show then it would be considered "Before Cannon". **

**Also I would like to say that if you haven't noticed some characters are going to be older than they are in cannon such as Yukino and Naruto being 16 at this moment and 20 at the start of cannon which makes them a year older than Mirajane.**

**If you don't like that then leave and don't come back. **

**Lastly since the vast majority voted for Mirajane I will ad her to be with Naruto and how they get together will be in this chapter and will happen BECAUSE of a certain mission. Can any of you guess which mission it is before you get to the reading of the mission?**

**Anyway onto the story!**

Naruto and Yukino sat at the bar with Master Makarov while everybody partied, "So… Naruto, Yukino, I will need to record what types of Magic you use for Documentation. Now Naruto I understand that you use Water and Poison Magic, but I sense that there is more to it than that." Makarov stated.

Naruto nodded "You are correct in your assumption but I would like to keep my abilities on the down low for the time being. I'm a little bit of secretive person. Also I'm not really ready to reveal my TRUE magic yet. I kept it from most of Sabertooth because they weren't the most friendly bunch and I felt that they would take advantage of my abilities and force me to do things that I'm not comfortable doing. That… along with a few other reasons. Perhaps with time I can call this place a true home for Yukino and I. also my huge ass cat Kurama should be arriving in maybe a few days time. I sent him a message of where I am before we sat down. We have a mental link that is open for communication when we need it." He told his master.

"Cat?" Makarov asked.

Naruto glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes before taking a sip of his drink. "Yes Cat, think of that blue cat over there but purple, the size of an Adult Human, can breath Poison and is pretty damn good with Water Magic." He answered.

(Cobra has Cubelious who gives him an endless supply of poison so I gave Naruto a pantherlilly sized exceed that breaths poison and has water magic instead of Aero Magic so that Naruto has a way to replenish his reserves among other things.)

"Wow… that is quite the partner you have there Naruto. Now Yukino, what types of magic do you use?"" he asked her.

"I am a Celestial Spirit Mage though I do use Crystal Make Magic as a secondary Magic. Naru-Kun made me learn a second magic type since he brought up a very valid point. If somebody takes my spirit keys then I am defenseless and am left at the mercy of my opponent. Naru-Kun made sure to remind me that he wont always be there to save me. I have a love for crystals so I decided to use Crystal Make." Yukino told him.

(Lucy is useless without her keys and even when she has them she is practically useless. Also her whip don't do shit.)

"I see, Crystal Make. That is rare to come by these days due to the amount of concentration and training requited because unlike Ice Make Magic, Crystal Make can create crystals out of the vary air and can do a whole lot more than Ice Make along with being able to simply create crystals to rise out of the ground to do your bidding. Though it seems your training in the art is incomplete is it not?" Makarov said.

Yukino nodded "Yes that is correct… I have only just made a breakthrough with a whole new ways to use the Magic. Though it will take time before the new ways are battle ready." She answered.

"Well, I guess we both have Naruto to thank for that since I'm sure we both don't like to see friends and allies defenseless and at other peoples mercy. Also you are both free to join in on the party since I now have the documentation I needed to properly rank you both accordingly. Naruto as you know are an S-Class Wizard while You Yukino are an A-Class Wizard though in the coming years I feel that you will be S-Class in no time." The Master told them.

Naruto nodded and turned to Yukino, who was getting off of the barstool and walking over to a table that had a bunch of girl talking so she could properly introduce herself.

Naruto signed, grabbed his drink and walked over to a table that had a few guys sitting together, laughing and drinking. Naruto sat down in an empty seat and leaned back. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" he questioned them.

A blue haired man smiled at him, "I'm Macao and this is my best friend and partner on missions Wakaba." He said while jabbing a thumb at his friend who gave a "Nice to meet ya."

"I'm Nab, nice to meet you and welcome to Fairy Tail." A man in tribal clothing said.

"And I'm Gildarts, Fairy Tail's Ace. Please to meet you. I'm sure you will come to see Fairy Tail as a family. We all have our fair share of suffering. I can sense you also had a bit as well. Want to talk it out?" an orange haired man said.

Naruto shook his head, "I may have come to terms with what happened but I'm still a little sore about it and I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

Gildarts smiled warmly at his new family member, "And I Respect that. Just know that if you ever need to talk to somebody and I'm around the guild you can come to me." He told him.

(I'm going have Gildarts be a sort of older brother figure to Naruto)

Naruto thanked him and struck up conversations regarding any rules and things he should watch out for. After doing that they started walking about past missions they had gone on and the random funny shit that happened to go down during the mission.

Before long day turned to night and as people shuffled out of the guild Naruto and Yukino walked up to the master and smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm sorry master but Yukino and I got caught up in the party and didn't get a chance to loom for a place to stay. You wouldn't happen to have a room in the guild we can stay in for the night?" he asked.

Makarov smiled at his psudo-children "yes, well it can't really be helped. We have a spare room over there." He said before pointing a door "You can stay there till you find a place for yourselves to live. Goodnight and I'll see you both in the morning." He said before walking out of the guild.

Naruto put an arm around Yukino's Shoulders and they walked to the room and promptly fell asleep in each others arms with Yukino's head in the crook of Naruto's neck and Naruto's chin on top of her head and he held her in a loving embrace.

This is how the master found them the next morning. He walked up to the bed and slammed the side of the bed. This caused the two of them to practically jump five feet in the air and land on the floor with Naruto on his back and Yukino on top of him with her lips locked with him.

They turned towards their Guild Master, each of them sporting a massive blush. Yukino jumped up, grabbed a nearby object and threw it at Makarov as soon as let out a perverted giggle.

"Leave the room you old perv so that we can get ready!" Yukino yelled at him while shaking her fist at him.

Makarov quickly ran out of the room so that the two of them could get dressed since they currently were only in their undergarments.

Twenty Minutes Later found Naruto and Yukino walking out of the guild hall to look for a house that they could rent.

"What about this one?" Naruto asked her as they checked out the third house of the day.

"While I like most of the house it has a gothic feel to it… so no, not this one." She answered.

Naruto sighed and crossed off the house on their list of houses for rent. "Well there are still four houses left in the city left that are rentable. The rest of the houses are just up for sale." He told her.

She nodded in understanding as they moved to the next house on the list which didn't fit for her, BUT the house after that… well that is a whole other story altogether. Yukino simply fell in love with the house.

Yukino shifted from room to room simply taking in the whole house.

The house was a silvery white with blue trimming, Naruto didn't know if it was because of the colors that were the same as her favorite outfit as well as being her favorite colors. But regardless the house is nice, it's a two story house with a basement which Naruto suggested that Yukino use to practice her Crystal Make Magic. The house has three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, as well as a study, nice large Kitchen, rather large living room.

Needless to say Naruto paid for the first four months of rent up front in cash much to the delight of the owner of the house. The fact that Yukino was even more bright and cheerful for the rest of the week was a large bonus.

A few days later Naruto and Yukino decided to take a simple B-Ranked Job Request to kill off some Forest Vulcans that have been terrorizing a town nearby called Fortree City. (pretty much the same as the Fortree City in the Hoenn Region)

Naruto looked at the request to see the best way to get there. "It seems that there is no easy way to get there as it is in the forest and the City is actually built into the trees so there is no easy way to the citizens to escape the Vulcans. It also said to speak to the Mayor of the City for more details.

Luckily the village was nearby and only took about four hours of running at an even pace as to not get tired easily. When they arrived they saw that all the villagers were very sense as they waited for the next to attack. Naruto and Yukino walked towards the center of the town towards the biggest building, which was built into the highest tree in the village... the Mayors Office.

"Mister Mayor, would you kindly tell us exactly what is going on?" Yukino asked him.

The Mayor nodded his head, "Yes, these past few weeks villagers have gone ended up being kidnapped by Vulcans and have been found dead after that. the reward for this mission has gone up since my daughter was kidnapped last night, instead of 400,000 to 7 million. My daughter has been through enough as it is with her husband dying of a rare disease and having to care for her two-year old son. She means to world to me. If she died I don't think I could keep myself sane. From what I understand they keep coming from the mountain west of here. Please kill every last one of them!" he pleaded his case.

Naruto and Yukino nodded, "It shall be done." Naruto stated as Both he and Yukino got up and walked out of the building and ran towards the mountain. As soon as they got a quarter of the way up the mountain they were ambushed by seven Vulcans.

"alright I'm going to try something, Crystal Make: Spikes!" Yukino said as a pink magic Circle appeared on the ground which impaled four of the Vulcans but missed the others as they jumped away. Naruto breathed in before breathing out a steady stream of poison which hit the last three Vulcans. This caused them to start screeching in pain as their whole bodies Decayed into nothing but mits of poison which Naruto forced into the ground by manipulated the now liquid form of the Poison.

"let's go." Naruto said as they continued up the mountain and came to a large cave near the top of the mountain where a group of twenty Vulcans glared at the two of then with a scared young woman with light brown hairs sat, pressed up against a nearby rock in fear of what these monsters could do to her. "Shall I?" Naruto asked Yukino.

She nodded as a dark red magic circle appeared under all of the Vulcans and suddenly blasts of poison gasses shot up from the circle at random intervals like gas during a volcanic Eruption. Once hit from the poison and the monsters started to decay though this attack is meant for slow painful death by decay. Naruto watched and waited for the perfect moment for them to gather into a confined area all together before he sucked in a breath and yelled out "Poison Dragon's Roar!" and shot a large deadly beam of pure poison that melted everything in it's path into nothing but a few piles of liquid which were dissipating as the tome ticked by.

Yukino walked up to the woman "Are you the Mayors Daughter?" she got a nod, "Come, get up and we will take you back to your father." She told the young woman in a comforting tone of voice.

The woman smiled "T-thank you." She said as Naruto crouched down for her to get onto his back which she did after reassuring her that he wont poison her like he did the others.

When she did get onto his back both her and Yukino ran down the side of the mountain as much as possible without their feet losing traction. About an hour later all three arrived in the Mayor's Office.

"I can't thank you enough for you help. Here is the 7 million I promised you. Once again thank you." The Mayor told them as he handed over several bags with the money inside. Naruto nodded and took each bag and counted the money before nodding to himself since all the money is there. "You're quite welcome. We are happy we could help. Your daughter might be a little traumatized by the whole ordeal but she should be fine." With that Naruto and Yukino grabbed the bags and left to head back to Magnolia.

A year passed since that mission and Naruto sat in the guild hall talking with Mirajane as he does quite a bit. Though this time the talking was in celebration of her gaining S-Class Status in the guild.

"So how does it feel to be an S-Class Mage? Now?" Yukino asked her as she also gained S-Class Status in the Exam as well.

Mira smiled, a true smile, not those evil smirks or fake smiles that she hides behind when she is feeling down on her luck. "It feels great to gain the title of S-Class Wizard. I will make sure to do Fairy Tail Proud." _And you as well Naru-kun._

"Well enough talk let's drink to celebrate the promotion of my two closest females to S-Class!" Naruto said with Yukino kissing him on the lips and Mira blushing scarlet at his words.

It's been a year since Mira gained her S-Class Status and Naruto just entered Magnolia with Yukino after just completing a simple S-Class Mission to get rid of a Dark Guild that had been terrorizing their town. The job was simple, take them out and wait for the rune knights to take them into custody. Though they were taken into custody Naruto had "accidentally" reduced the Guild Master to a pile of acid on the ground after he walked into the guild to find the master raping a girl so older than fifteen.

When they stepped foot in Magnolia something was wrong, they could feel it in the very air they breathe. Naruto rushed to the Guild Hall with Yukino hot on his heels. When they arrived they saw Natsu starting frozen in the doorway as they heard Mira's voice say… Lisanna… she's dead…" Naruto walked around Natsu and walked up to Mira and brought her into a hug while she cried her heart out in grief as she blamed herself for her death.

After her crying reduced to small sobs and hiccups Naruto spoke "Mira, things like this happen. There is one thing I learned early in my life. No matter what happens in our lives we must keep moving forward as to do anything else would be the same disgracing the memories of the people we have lost."

All of a sudden Mira launched herself at Naruto throwing her arms around his neck and smashing her lips onto his as she kissed him with so much passion.

When Mira took her lips off oh his with a deep blush and as she stared into his eyes with such intensity and love for everything about him, she was pulled by her arm into the spare bedroom with Yukino staring into her eyes "We need to talk."

**Well how did you like it and yes over 3000 words and I'm happy with how I ended the chapter. So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

**Also let me know how what you would like to see from Naruto and if any of you have any ideas for missions he could do as to showcase his skills. Also his exceed makes his entrance next chapter as it will mark the beginning of Cannon starting at the Everlou Mansion Mission which for those of you who don't know is Episode 3. Hehe just noticed that chapter 3 starts on episode 3. And no I did not plan that.**


End file.
